tdoorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolok (Uncle Death)
Dolok is a recurring Human character in the Debacles who occasionally joins the party for a quest, before leaving again. He's old and looks it, but he fights with the ferocity of a lion. Backstory Dolok was lived in a village located Southeast of Oar's Rest. He lived with his daughter Maurice. Unfortunately, Maurice never knew her mother, as she died during childbirth. They weren't particularly wealthy, but they made enough to live comfortably. However, Dolok began dabbling in magick, and soon found himself peering into the void (so to speak). He became enthralled with understanding death, and discovering the secret of immortality. Eventually, he nearly found the answer, but it was here when Grumbug first called to him. Grumbug warned Dolok of the consequences of knowing such a secret, and eventually convinced Dolok to abandon his search. From here on, the old man went from fearing death to venerating it. Soon he head Grummbug's request for sacrifices, and so he went about killing his people. He felt no remorse, for it was the will of Death itself. To him, the blood wasn't on his hands, it was on the hands of Grumbug. Soon he came back to his house, and heard Grumbug's whisper in his ear. Grumbug urged Dolok to kill his daughter, but Dolok resisted and fought with the overwhelming voices all telling him to do the one thing he couldn't. Then, in a fit of rage he swung wildly in front of him in an attempt to silence the voices. There was a scream, blood, and then silence. Dolok returned to his senses, and was greeted with the tear-soaked face of his daughter. Disgusted with what he had done to Maurice, Dolok shouted to the heavens "All who have died here are yours, O Grumbug, Cruel God! The girl is not for you, however! You cannot have her!" Grumbug snarled at Dolok's defiance and immediately turned his back on the old man. Soon he had very close to nothing. His health was failing, and he had killed all of his friends and family. So, he once again took up Grumbug's holy symbol and begged for forgiveness. Feeling generous, Grumbug granted his request. He told Dolok that it would come at a price, however. Dolok groveled to the death god with sincerity unmatched and promised he would do whatever it would take. And so, he was given a task: find The Orb Of Miniscuity. Interactions With The Party Dolok eventually tracked the orb down to a Bullywug treasure hoard. While he was snooping around their cave, he was captured and left in a cell. He stayed there for days before the party came through and freed him. He fought with them until they killed King Brian III, after which he slinked away with the orb. He then brought it back to its shrine in Sandy Shores, where it was stolen by Bugbears for the second time. But, with the help of the party, Dolok managed to retrieve it. During this quest, Ragnar decided he would nickname Dolok "Uncle Death". At some point between the Bullywug incident and the Bugbear incident, Dolok has obtained armor, an enchanted sword, and a Wand of Withering. Additionally, he has gained the ability Slay Living. Category:Characters: Humans Category:Characters: Male Category:Champions Category:Avatars Category:Characters: NPC